


Jean Paul

by ImGayForAzula



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: M/M, Not a fanfic, Song: Bohemian Rhapsody, animatic idea, pls just let my boys be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27922678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImGayForAzula/pseuds/ImGayForAzula
Summary: An idea for an animatic where we get to know more about Jean Paul’s life and backstory.(Reuploaded from my tumblr)
Relationships: Le Chèvre | Jean Paul/El Topo | Antonio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Jean Paul

No one:

me: *Okay so imagine an animatic with Bohemian Rhapsody by Queen. It starts of with a montage of Le Chevre shooting, torturing and stealing from people. This is before he joins vile.The montage ends with Le Chevre shooting a guy in the head who was tied to a chair in a basement. When “Mama, just killed a man.” starts playing, his mother walks in that room, she starts crying and breaks down. He realizes that his secret is out now and that he can’t stay there anymore. He hugs his still crying mom, tells her he loves her and storms out of the house as his mom reaches for her phone. 

When “Mama, ooh, didn’t mean to make you cry.” starts playing, we see Le Chevre speeding through the streets on a motorcycle. When “If I’m not back again this time tomorrow.” starts playing, we cut to a dark street, Le Chevre is leaving a voicemail on a public phone to his mother.

When “Too late, my time has come.” starts playing we see Le Chevre in a different country. He’s sitting in an alleyway, in front of him are wallets that he stole for money. 

When “Goodbye, everybody, I’ve got to go.” starts playing we see two shadows looming over Le Chevre. He looks up, and we see it’s the cleaners. They hand him a phone, he gets a facetime from a number under the name VILE faculty. They ask him to come to their school for thieves and tell him the streets are no place, for such a young and skilled thief. He agrees and the cleaners take him to VILE.

When “Mama, ooh (any way the wind blows).” starts playing we see Le Chevre arriving to the island and walking around. 

During the guitar solo after “Sometimes I wish I’d never been born at all.” we see a montage of Le Chevre in class, making friends (Crackle, Black Sheep, Tigress, Mime Bomb and El Topo), and falling in love(with El Topo of course) 

When the piano starts playing we see Le Chevre and El Topo going on multiple missions together. Then when “Thunderbolt and lightning, very, very frightening.” starts playing we see Carmen Sandiego show up out of nowhere and ruin their mission. 

During “I’m just a poor boy nobody loves me.” we see Le Chevre muttering to himself and putting himself down for leaving his mother. And when “He’s just a poor boy from a poor family.” starts playing, we see his friends slinging their arms around him and successfully a cheering him up.

When we hear “Easy come, easy go, will you let me go?” we see Professor Bellum walking in in El Topo and Le Chevre kissing, they beg her to not mind wipe and fire them. She says she won’t tell anyone if they do one mission for her, off the charts.

When the beet drops after “Beelzebub has the devil put aside for me.” we see Le Chevre kicking someone to the ground. When the lyrics start he bends down to belittle the person he just kicked. 

During the guitar solo after that we see Le Chevre and El Topo arriving back at VILE and telling Professor Bellum that the mission was a success.

When the vocals start again we see a montage of Le Chevre and El Topo together, sitting together during lunch, laughing during a meeting and hanging out in their dorm room. 

When “Noting really matters, anyone can see.” starts, we see Le Chevre and El Topo cuddling on a bed in a hotel room where they’re staying for a mission. Le Chevre is softly talking to El Topo.

The screen slowly fades to black.

also me: Okay! now let’s actually do it

Once again me: *remembers she has no drawing skills whatsoever*

This morning while my mom was driving me to my tutor, I heard this song on the radio and I immediately started thinking of an animatic with this song, about Le Chevre’s backstory and relationship with El Topo. This took me EXTREMELY long to write down, sorry if it’s badly written. I did my best tho.


End file.
